SupportTale Sans
Introduction SupportTale Sans is a Sans from an AU named "SupportTale". After the war finished, the monsters were trapped underground for many years ever since. All of the monsters were so use to the underground that they didn't want to leave. But during this time however, the underground was attacked by a genocidal human. The monsters were powerless against them. The king, Asgore Dreemurr, had no choice but to free all the 6 human souls (Which he got from previous humans that fell down), and each soul went to one main monster (Toriel, Papyrus, Sans). When the monster obtained a human soul, they were powerful enough to kill the genocider, which they did. Asgore quickly got the soul of the genocider and lock it in another tube. Asgore needed the souls back in order to free the monsters. But everyone disagreed, even the queen. Asgore is the only monster that wants to free everyone from the underground. Story When Sans obtained the Kindness soul, he felt more powerful than he usually was. When the event of the human happened, the underground was once again peaceful. One day, another human fell into the underground. When they were at a bridge, Sans came across the human and was actually very excited to meet the human. He hasn't seen a human in a while ever since the attack occured. Sans introduce himself to the human nicely and asked the human what their name was. The human replied with "Frisk". Sans now realized that when he met Frisk, he must protect her at all costs. The reason for this was because Alphys built a machine for Asgore which was called "MM (Monster Manipulator)". Asgore used this machine on mostly every monster except Alphys and Sans. One day, Sans infiltrated Asgore's room without anyone noticing. While he was there, he found a tube with a soul inside. There was note on the jar which said "Determination". Sans was curious about the soul, so he took the jar and open it. The soul that was in the jar went into Sans. Now Sans currently possesses two souls, "Kindness" and "Determination". He sneakily left Asgore's room and went to go check on the human. when he checked Frisk, he realized that she was in a battle with Papyrus. Sans went in to protect Frisk as he promised. After a long talk, Sans convinced Papyrus to not hurt Frisk. Sans felt very proud and happy for what he did. Basically protecting humans is Sans' job. Personality Sans is usually the kindest monster in the underground. He really likes humans, in a good way. He only trusts humans that are on a pacifist run. Just incase if he doesn't know what run the human is on, he can just simply look at their appearance, or he can go back in time to see their past actions. If the human is on a genocide run, Sans no longer has trust and protection over them. Appearance Sans wears a dark blue jacket which has a gray hood. He still wears black shorts, but instead of wearing slippers, he wears dark blue shoes. Both of his eyes are mixed with red and green. His left bad time eye is red and his right bad time eye is green. Stats ATK: 100 DEF: 100 HP: 500 Powers/Abilities Bones: Standard Attack, these bones are way faster than usual. Gaster Blasters: These Gaster Blasters shoot out a red beam. The left eye is red and the right eye is green. Teleportation: Sans can still teleport. Telekinesis: Sans can move things with his mind. Determination: Sans can survive longer in a fight, even if his HP is at less than 1. It also allows Sans to heal his wounds. Reincarnation: Since Sans also possesses the Kindness soul, he can temporarily heal in a fight. Save: Due to Sans having Determination, he can use Save Points just like Frisk. But however, his Save Points are limited to 3. Once he uses those 3 Save Points, he can no longer come back to life by using those. Protect: Due to Sans having Kindness, he can block any attack with his wrists or with a green shield no matter who is attacking him. Gaster Hands: This ability was taught to him by Gaster, his father. He can use any types of Gaster Hand attacks. Disable: Sans can disable any attack or ability he wants. He can only do this if the opponent used the attack or ability. He can only use "Disable" once in a fight. Attack Manipulation: Sans can stop his opponents attack and can use that attack against his opponent. This ability may take a lot of energy to use. AU Jump: Sans can transport to different AUs. Increase Button: This button was created and handed to Sans by Gaster as well. When Sans presses this button, he can increase his stats by a decent amount (including his HP). This isn't the only effect. This button also slows down his opponent(s) and their attacks for 3 minutes. Stats when "Increase Button" in used: ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000 HP: 5000 Manipulation Button: This button was also created and handed to Sans by Gaster. This powerful button allows Sans to manipulate anything or anyone. Transformation: When Sans has enough energy, he can absorb all of the monster souls and the human souls (He can only do it this way if the main monsters with a human soul are dead). But instead, he can also absorb just the human souls (He can only do it this way if all the main monsters with a human soul are alive). When the souls are absorbed, his stats increase a lot (Including his HP). When this is used, his appearance doesn't change, but colorful aura surrounds his body. Stats when "Transformation" is used: ATK: 500,000 DEF: 500,000 HP: 1,000,000 Trivia * Sans is the god of souls. * When it comes to fighting, Sans is really good at dodging, countering, and blocking. * Sans actually remembers Gaster, but Papyrus doesn't * Sans still likes ketchup. * Sans is actually friends with Under!Swap Sans, Dream Sans, and Ink Sans. He really likes the AUs and likes to meet people and make new friends in the multiverse. * Since Sans is a really nice monster, he usually doesn't like fighting. He only fights if absolutely necessary. * Sometimes Sans visits Gaster in his AU (SupportTale). * However, Sans doesn't have any rivals, he just loves making friends. * Sometimes Sans can communicate with the spirit of the Kindness soul. * Sans can access to the Anti-Void. * He can also access into the Hell!Verse and the UnderVerse * Protecting the AU's and the multiverse, the Hell!Verse, and the UnderVerse is also part of Sans' job * Sans is always worried about Frisk and for her safety. * Sans has very high stamina and speed. * Sans has a lot of energy. * Sans has tried to make peace with Error Sans, but Error ended up attacking him. The winner of the fight was unknown due to an excuse from Error saying that he had to finish something in the doodle sphere. * Sans really likes making new friends, making peace with others, and hanging out with others. * Sans has some knowledge about the multiverse, the Hell!Verse, and the UnderVerse